Best Valentine's Day Ever
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Everyone usually has a date on Valentine's Day, but not Clara Oswald and she didn't plan on having one. But what she didn't know was that the Doctor was planning something special for her. Allonswin One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who and never will. I don't even own Clara and the Doctor, they both belong to the BBC.

**Author's Note:** Here's a belated Valentine's Day Allonswin (Ten/Clara) one-shot. I saw a anon tell the allonswin blog on tumblr about imaging the Tenth Doctor showing up at Clara's doorstep (not on a Wednesday) with flowers, giving her a passionate kiss, and taking her to Barcelona (the planet, not the city) for a romantic dinner. And allonswin wanted someone to fic it and when I saw this, I couldn't help but start one so here it is (worked practically all night on this so I hope you especially allonwin like it). Oh and it's not exactly in the same order as it was said on the anon question but I do have all three parts in it. Another thing this is also Rated T for a scene at the end. Anyway, enjoy the belated Allonswin Valentine's Day present!

Hope none of the characters sound out of character :)

* * *

Valentine's Day. It's the most romantic holiday of the year. One where you take your boyfriend or girlfriend on a date, bring her flowers, give her a kiss on the door step, and take her out for dinner and a movie. But where did Clara Oswald find herself on that most romantic day of the year? She was sitting on her coach in her flat, watching the telly, and stuffing her face with junk food.

This was the only day of the year that Clara didn't particularly like. She didn't have a boyfriend despite the many attempts her aunt gave to find her one. Though she would love to find a boyfriend, Clara just didn't have the time for one. She had her kids, she had her teaching, and she had her Doctor. Well, he wasn't her Doctor but what the hell … he was her Doctor. Clara had admitted to herself that she had a crush on the Doctor. I mean, who wouldn't?

He was tall, handsome, had great hair, and had a personality, one that you couldn't help but love despite how mad he was. But he would never know about her feelings for him because she wasn't going to tell him. Clara sighed, snuffing her face with more chips, as she stared blankly at her telly, watching some education show that she couldn't remember turning to. She must have been really out of it. Bored of the telly, Clara turned it off and sat there on the couch for a while, tapping her fingers on her knees. Puffing out her cheeks, she let out a sigh before she stood up to her feet and started to head towards the kitchen to make her a glass of red wine.

Usually she didn't drink but one glass of wine couldn't hurt. It wasn't like she was going out for a drive anytime soon. She got into the kitchen just as she heard a knock on the door. Clara poked her head out of the kitchen, a confused look on her face. Who could that be? It couldn't be her dad because she knew that he was on a date with someone, couldn't be any friends as they had dates too, and it couldn't be the Doctor. It wasn't a Wednesday. With a curious frown, Clara went to her flat door and opened the door. She blinked in surprise when she saw the Doctor, dressed in suit and tie, holding flowers, with that big cheeky grin on his face that she had grown to love.

"Doctor," she breathed out.

"Hello, Clara." He beamed at her, holding out the flowers. "These are for you."

Clara tentatively took them, sniffing them with a smile before looking up at the Doctor. "What are these for?" she asked softly

"Valentine's Day of course," he said brightly.

She couldn't help but flush slightly. "Of course." Clara nodded with a laugh, running a hand through her soft brown hair.

Smiling at her flush, the Doctor kissed her on the cheek and he pulled back, smirking as her face flushed more.

"Er, I'm going to these in a vase," Clara said as she continued to blush, waving the flowers slightly. "You can come in and then you can tell me why you're here and not on a Wednesday."

"It's simple as for why I'm here not on Wednesday," The Doctor told her with a grin. "It's Valentine's Day and I'm here to take you out on a date."

"And how do you know that I don't already have a date?" Clara challenged with a stubborn look on her face, her free hand on her hip.

"Well…" he dragged out as he always did (he did it _so _much that even _Clara_ found herself doing it), "I don't think that someone wearing pajamas would be going on a date."

Clara's hand fell from her hip as did the stubborn look and she looked down at herself, flushing again. Right … yeah … he did have a point. But he didn't have to know that.

"Well yeah, I _suppose_ you have a point but I could have already had the date and I could have let him in and he could be upstairs in my bed at this very moment," Clara fibbed.

"You could, but I _know_ you Clara." The Doctor's eyes twinkled and Clara would have protested on this fact, but knew it was no use because he did _know_ her.

"Oh fine." Clara huffed, puffing out her cheeks which the Doctor couldn't help but find adorable. "Right so, I'll put the flowers in vase, get dressed, and you can take me of this date, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." The Doctor smiled at her brightly and Clara flushed for a third time that night. Oh my stars! Curse her crush on the Doctor.

"Great." Clara smiled back quickly before rushing into the kitchen. She put her flowers in a vase and left the kitchen, sneaking a look at the Doctor who had settled down on the couch and was watching the telly. Staring at him for a couple minutes, she headed upstairs to find something to wear. She didn't know where he was taking her, but he was wearing a suit and tie so it had to be pretty fancy. So she picked out her best fancy dress that she had. It was a simple strapless black dress. She made sure to have something over it which was a black cardigan. She fixed her hair in a simple bun, put on makeup, and put on her black high heels. Clara checked herself in the mirror before heading downstairs. The Doctor was already down there as if he knew that she was heading down. His brown eyes met hers and he smiled. She smiled back and met him downstairs, him holding out his arm once she did so.

"Shall we, Clara Oswald?" The Doctor asked with a charming smile.

Clara laughed, grabbing the arm he held out for her, "We shall, Doctor." As they headed towards the door, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Barcelona," he told her, holding the door open for her.

Clara stepped out of the door and turned to him curiously. "The city?"

"No, the planet." The Doctor flashed her an excited grin, "They have dogs with no noses. How brilliant is that?"

Clara chuckled and she grabbed his held out arm again. "Well, come on then, let's go."

The Doctor nodded with a grin. Once they got into the TARDIS, he set them off to Barcelona.

And when they got there, the Doctor took her to this nearby restaurant called The Dogs With No Noses (they apparently really loved the fact that they had dogs with no noses) and he brought her to the roof but he covered her eyes making her giggle.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked amused.

"It's a surprise," he whispered cheekily in her ear and she shivered. "Ready to see?"

"Yes I am."

"Really ready?"

Clara nodded, "Yeah."

"Really, really, ready?"

"Doctor," Clara said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes amused under his hands.

The Doctor chuckled, "Right, sorry." He uncovered her eyes and Clara gaped at the sight of a candlelit dinner.

"Doctor," she breathed out, looking back at him with glazed eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked tentatively.

"I love it," Clara corrected him as she smiled at him. She took a hold on his hand with her own and entwined them together.

"I'm glad." He smiled back at her and kissed the back of her hand before leading her to the table where they settled down, sitting down across from one another. Clara was pleasantly surprised to find that her favorite dish was sitting in front of her.

"You do know me so well," she teased and it was his turn to flush.

"Well, I try to learn everything I can about my companions," The Doctor said, embarrassed.

"And then treat them to dinner?"

"Only the important ones." The Doctor stared at her intensely. So intensely that it made her shiver.

"Good to know," Clara managed to say as she looked down at her food. She cleared her throat a little bit awkwardly, "Let's eat."

The Doctor nodded and they ate, talking and laughing as they did so once the awkwardness was over. The dinner went too quickly for Clara and she found herself back at her flat, standing at her front door with the Doctor in front her. It was quiet between them and it felt as if they both didn't want this date to end. This was the best Valentine's Day she ever had. None of the others seemed to compare. Clara just didn't want it to end.

"Thank you for the dinner, Doctor, I had a really good time," she finally spoke up softly.

"Me too, Clara. Me too." The Doctor smiled at her. Then it was quiet between them again.

"Well," Clara started to say after a couple more minutes of silence. "I really should get inside."

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded as his smile flattered. "Goodnight Clara," he told her gently. She went to go inside, but the Doctor grabbed onto her arm, "Wait."

Clara turned to him and was taken by surprise when he kissed her right on the lips. She gasped because of this and without wasting anytime, he parted her lips and slid his tongue in, gliding and sliding with hers. Clara moaned and returned the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck as she tangled their tongues together only to start a battle for dominance. He pushed her up against her door, moving his hands to grip her hips making her gasp again at the contact. His tongue won the battle for dominance and she moaned, pushing her lips further against the Doctor's as well as her body so he could feel every inch of her. This contact encouraged the Doctor to break his lips from hers and to start kissing her neck, biting the skin there every once in a while and making her moan as she gripped his shoulders. He kissed her pulse point before he went up to her jaw and nipped her skin there as well. He returned to her lips, finding her tongue once more. The kissed lasted forever and Clara loved every minute of it. The kiss had to end though and they broke it off, both of them panting to catch their breath. The Doctor was the first one to catch it and his thumb brushed over her plump lip, staring deep in her eyes.

"I really like you, Clara Oswald," he said softly.

"Me too," she breathed out and he kissed her again, this time it was shorter though and left her wanting more.

"And I would love to do this again," The Doctor added, still in that soft voice.

"Would that involve more kissing?" Clara asked suggestively with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh yes."

"Then I would love to do this again too," Clara told him and he beamed at her, leaning down to kiss her again. She moved away from him, going into her flat with a laugh which grew when the Doctor pout. "Until next Wednesday, Doctor."

He stopped pouting and smirked at her, "Looking forward to it, Miss Oswald." With a wink, he turned around and walked away. Clara watched him until he disappeared and she heard the familiar whirling sound of the TARDIS taking off. He was gone now. Clara closed the door and sighed as she leaned again the door, a hand to her heart.

Best. Valentine's Day. Ever.


End file.
